finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Layle
Layle is the protagonist of Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: The Crystal Bearers. He is a Clavat who, unlike other Clavats, possesses a very unique trait. Layle is a Crystal Bearer, someone who is born with a Crystal shard inside their body; this crystal provides Layle with gravity-based telekinetic powers (Gyrokinesis). When the story begins, Layle is already well-known for his abilities and takes on jobs as a mercenary for hire. Appearance and Personality Story As the game opens, Layle is on what he calls a "boring escort mission", guarding the enormous new passenger airship, the Alexis, on its maiden voyage. However, what seems like a passive mission quickly becomes more dangerous than expected as a pack of Zu mysteriously appear, poised to attack the ship. Layle leaps off his escort ship, armed with a large machine gun, and demonstrates his bearer powers for the first time - using his gravity-based telekinesis to hold his weapon, as well as levitate towards the Alexis' deck. Once on deck, Layle confronts the Yuke Amidatelion before using his power to bring the Alexis safely to the ground. Soon after landing, Layle becomes a wanted man when he saves Belle, a Selkie thief he first encountered on the Alexis, from Lilty guards with the use of his powers, which have been banned in civilized areas. After escaping the guards he then pursues Amidatelion, the Yuke responsible for sabotaging the Alexis's voyage, with the help of his friend Keiss. Amidatelion eventually reveals her true intentions and persuades Layle to help her restore the Crystal Principle and in turn, revive the Yuke tribe. When meeting Princess Althea, Layle learns the fate of her father, that she had been hiding from the people and later uncovers it to be the deed of Lilty Jegran as he infiltrated the Aerial Prison to save the Selkie Guild from him. After meeting Amidatelion, who sacrifices herself to save him from Jegran, Layle took Amidatelion's death personally as he battles Jegran while purposely restoring the Yuke Crystal. But as he defeated Jegran, seeing the Yukes arriving to stop their curse on the Lilty Crystal, Layle is grabbed by Jegran who intends to kill him with the fall. However, Layle manages to escape Jegran's final attempt on his life and departs for parts unknown. However, at the end of the game, he is seen retrieving a girl's hat that had been blowing away in the wind somewhere out in the ocean on a boat with other people. Abilities Layle possesses gravity-based telekinetic powers which allow him to lift, manipulate, and toss enemies,objects of any kind, and even people. Occasionally, lifting and/or tossing people causes gil to fall from their pockets; unfortunately, this behavior often attracts nearby guards and can cost Layle some of his own gil. He can also use his powers directly on himself, allowing him to jump great distances, land safely on his feet after falling from great heights, and to accelerate and strengthen physical movement used for executing fast evasive maneuvers as well as striking his target with extreme force. Also, when kinetically locked onto a target he can pull himself rapidly, using his powers to slingshot himself closer to the target which can also be used to execute an aerial homing body slam. Even though not used during gameplay, he has been shown using his powers to create gravity barriers to defend himself from gunfire, redirecting the projectiles away from him during story sequences. Near the end of the game it is revealed Layle is also able to focus his power on himself in order to negate the planet's gravity, allowing him to fly. Layle is also able to use his powers to manipulate any form of weaponry such as swords, laser cannons, rocket launchers, etc. However, he never actually wields any weapons directly, save the machine gun he uses to shoot a myriad of Zu as he falls through the sky in the opening sequence of the game. When holding onto a creature, Layle can force it to execute any special ability it may have, temporarily using the creature as if it were a living weapon. When his powers are enhanced by a crystal reactor, his body crystallizes far beyond just his cheek and wing-like crystal also forms above his cheek's crystal. He gains the ability to materialize a crystal-shaped hover board made out of energy below his feet, which he uses to fly at sonic speed without having to focus his kinetic powers on himself. His Crystal Bearer powers drastically increase, allowing him to rip large turrets off of battleships, destroy previously formidable enemies in a single swipe, and unleash devastating energy charged punches which liberate the highly concentrated energy on impact in the form of huge piercing energy blast. Layle's Jacket A huge trademark of Layle's, other than the Bearer crystal on his right cheek, is the heavy, golden jacket he wears throughout the game, with the exception of the Selkie Guild areas, when he takes it off to prepare for the heat, and the Palace Ball, when he wears a tuxedo. As many can see, it is a very unique piece of clothing, designed mainly for defense. It is made of a golden material with the exception of the chainmail padding the shoulders. It is held together with a bronze clasp at the chest resembling a Japanese pattern, similar in a way to the pin Keiss wears. The jacket bears a prominent metallic collar lined with white fur, and it helps to create Layle's signature pose with his lower face hidden by the collar. The thickness of his jacket suggests that he may come from the Snowfields. This jacket can also be bought from the shops in Ring of Fates and Echoes of Time. It is also rumored that Layle may have gotten the jacket from Cid at some point prior to the game's beginning as their jackets have the same design.http://member.square-enix.com/na/features/ffcccb/2010/01/char-intro-cid.html http://member.square-enix.com/na/features/ffcccb/2010/01/char-designer-itahana-cid.html Emblems Layle's jacket emblem can be changed by giving materials and gil to the Emblem Shop Moogle. Some of these Emblems are homages to previous Crystal Chronicles games. Emblems do not affect stats and are purely cosmetic. Other appearances ''Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Ring of Fates In ''Ring of Fates, the best body armor for male Clavats is called the Layle's Jacket. The armor is designed after the outfit Layle is seen wearing. This is where Layle's name is first revealed through the armor.The Jacket can be bought at the shop at the cost of 1,000,000 gil in Multiplayer mode. ''Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time In ''Echoes of Time, Layle's Jacket appears once again as Body Armor for male Clavats, this time with matching Headgear called Layle's Goggles that all Tribes can wear. There is also two rare Scratch Cards that feature Layle. One featuring him in the air with his large gun and another featuring him confronting Amidatelion. He also appears in a Scratch Card. Gallery Etymology Layle could be from the Arabic word "ليل" which pronounced the same as English and means "night". es:Layle de:Layle Category:Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: The Crystal Bearers Category: Main Characters Category:Clavat Category:Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: The Crystal Bearers Characters